1. Field
The following description relates to a method of sensing a flip cover or sensing an angle variation of a flip cover covering a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
The Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0167871 relates to a device of sensing whether a flip cover of a flip-type cordless phone opens or closes and discloses an idea including a PCB (Printed Circuit Board), a magnetic sensor and a flip cover. The PCB is installed inside of a body and is accessible through a selection button. The magnetic sensor detects a magnetic power at the bottom of the PCB to control a power supply of the device. Accordingly, related art is limited in its capacity of detecting motion of a flip cover. For example, related art does not describe sensing whether a horizontal slide of a flip cover from a surface of a terminal device occurs.